


The Lost Woods

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied relationships because my headcanons might not be your headcanons, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Panic Attacks, Please comment what needs to be tagged, non-sexual non-consensual touching, things aren't what they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: The group finds themselves in a forest, one that's overcome with dense fog. They aren't sure which Hyrule they're in, only that they should keep moving to find a way out. As they continue, however, they hear something. A familiar voice calling to them from deep within the fog."Link."
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), other implied relationships
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. "Link"

It was a small change, a heaviness to their body as they traveled with the other eight heroes through the fog obscured forest. It was much denser than any other they had seen before, and no one else had seemed to recognize where they were. Though Wild had thought that it was his land until his Sheikah Slate showed only static in place of a map. Frustrated, he had shaken the thing until Twilight had calmly told him to just put it away, earning a few quiet laughs from their companions.

Time had taken the lead then, stating that they’d happen upon a village or the forest’s edge at some point, so they kept moving. They knew something was up though, as the fog became thicker and denser the longer they walked. The others seemed on edge, too. They could see everyone fidgeting around them, grasping at the hilts of their weapons or fiddling with the hems of their shirts.

Then, they all stopped, for what reason they weren’t sure yet, at least until they heard a voice. The sound sending pain through their heart and mind at the familiarity of it.

They whipped their heads around to locate the source, and further away from the group, they saw a familiar figure, off the path and a short distance into the dense fog.

“Link,” the figure said, relief and smugness on his face, “Long time no see, huh?”

They felt choked up at the sight, tears forming at the corners of their eyes at the sight of a friend that they had begun to accept was never coming back, and looking exactly as he had when he shattered the mirror, ending not only his life but that of Vaati and Ganon. It had been too long.

They bolted, not quite hearing Hyrule’s cry of “Four, wait!” as he sped over to the Shadow and just hugged him tightly. They could feel the need to split, to let everyone else see and talk to Shadow, so he reluctantly let go and raised his sword. 

Soon, four similar-looking boys were surrounding the Shadow, all with mixed expressions of relief and happiness as they embraced their friend. 

“I'm… really glad that I could see you guys again,” Shadow got out, though it was obvious that he was getting choked up as well. 

They should have known it wouldn’t last however, as soon the sound of footsteps became closer to their group. The four colors turned from their friend, protecting him with swords drawn as the new figure approached.

“Four, what’s going on?” the unmistakable voice of Hyrule spoke, and he approached the group, growing nervous at the sight of not only the Shadow but the sight of four people who looked exactly like Four.

Hyrule drew his sword and Blue practically growled in warning, taking a step closer with his sword raised in warning.

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Hyrule flinched at the tone he heard, stepping back, yet still looking with worry in his eyes. Glancing between each colored hero, and then looking at Shadow. 

“Okay, I’m backing off now. Can you just tell me what’s going?” He spoke up.

Green and Blue turned to Vio, the better speaker of the group, and with a sigh, he let go of Shadow’s hand to stand in front of them.

“We heard a friend call out to us, and when we looked through the fog, we saw him. We… we hadn’t seen Shadow since our last adventure. We thought he’d died.”

Hyrule’s worry seemed to grow as Vio spoke, and in the end, he smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry that you, uh, all? Went through that. But… are you sure that’s what you’re actually seeing?”

The four of them looked at each other in confusion. Shadow too, looked concerned at what the other had said. He was here… wasn’t he?

“Shadow?” Red spoke up, and he gripped the other’s hand tightly. “Th-this is really you, right?”

“Of course it’s really him!” Blue shouted, interrupting the Shade, “Who else would it be!”

Yet, as they bickered, Shadow seemed to finally understand. He looked at Hyrule, who wasn’t even looking his way anymore, instead, he was looking at his friends with a saddened look in his eyes even as he smiled. Shadow looked at Red, where his grip was beginning to slack, and Green who was looking at him with concern.

“Link,” he spoke up, earning the four colors’ attention. He smiled sadly at all of them, knowing now what needed to be said, even if it hurts, “It’s time to wake up… I’ll… I’ll see you later, okay?”

A bright flash of light startled the four, and when they opened their eyes, not only were they Four once again but the friend they had been so relieved to see, was gone once again. 

Four crumpled to their knees, shaken yes, but reeling from the loss after having been so convinced that Shadow was indeed here again. They felt a hand on their shoulder, looking up to see Hyrule looking concerned yet silently asking a question.

“I… No, I’m not okay.” Four answered, and Hyrule sat beside them as Four silently cried. 

They leaned into Hyrule, seeking the comfort that he willingly gave. It still hurt so much, and the hope that Shadow was here again was shattered. Just like before… Hylia what a cruel joke. Soon, the shaking of their shoulders stopped, and they could breathe without sobs interrupting each breath. They had calmed down enough to truly look around, and it was only them and Hyrule.

“Where are the others?”

“If I were to guess, they’re probably going through exactly what you did.”

Four then remembered what the false Shadow had said.

“They’re asleep… Lost I guess you could say.”

Hyrule looked confused. Four couldn’t help but chuckle as they stood up and brushed off their tunic, offering a hand to the still sitting hero.

“Thanks for the help, ‘Rule. Now it’s time for everyone else to wake up.”


	2. "Hey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had heard it. The soft chimes of a voice that was all too familiar to him. He jerked his head around suddenly, turning towards the fog. In the distance, he saw it. The bright blue, unmistakable glow of a fairy.

He had heard it. The soft chimes of a voice that was all too familiar to him. He jerked his head around suddenly, turning towards the fog. In the distance, he saw it. The bright blue, unmistakable glow of a fairy. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, blue fairies weren’t rare after all, let alone ones that had similar voices. Yet no matter how much he tried to talk himself down from hoping for too much, he found himself stepping off the path and into the fog.

“N-Navi?” He spoke quietly, and the fairy got closer.

“Link!” they replied, cheerfully beginning to circle him. 

Time smiled at the sight and held out a hand, where Navi then landed.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it,” she chimed, and Time could barely hold back a smile. 

“It has.”

“Actually, there’s someone else that wanted to see you again,” Navi fluttered her wings, taking off a short distance away before circling back to Time.

He followed, though confused. Who else could it be? The answer came soon enough as a familiar melody filled the air, the bouncy tune carrying clearly through the woods. He started running soon enough and came upon a clearing with a single girl sitting on a stump, green hair illuminated by the blue fairy as she played her ocarina. She glanced up at Time, her smile growing as she played the final notes of the tune. 

“Saria?”

The girl smiled up at him, getting off of the stump to approach Time.

“Looks like we really are different from each other.” her smile turned sad, “But I’m glad that you’ve found other friends.”

“You’ll always be my friend, too, Saria.”

The hero kneeled to her level, having his arms outstretched. A moment of hesitation and the young girl ran into his arms to hug him. It had truly been too long. As they embraced, Time could feel Navi landing softly on his shoulder and the slight pressure that made him realize that she was trying to hug him. 

He felt like a child again, like he was in the Kokiri forest despite all the adventures he went on, all of the time that had passed. He felt like he was home again.

The peace was quickly gone, as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps, though it was unclear if it was people or monsters approaching. On instinct, he let go of Saria, drawing his sword as he turned around. 

“Time! Thank Hylia we found you.”

He paused for a moment, trying to peer through the fog to see who was calling him. The voice sounded like Four’s, but he couldn’t be too careful. After all, some monsters can pretend to be other people. 

“Is that you Four?” he called out, and soon enough, they stepped out with Hyrule trailing behind them. 

They both looked nervous, if not worried, as they approached him but he couldn’t figure out why they would be. He was fine and with Saria and Navi. Why wouldn’t he be okay?

“Time?” Hyrule seemed to hesitate, wringing his hands, “What, uh, what’s going on? What are you seeing right now?”

He was confused, did they not see Navi seated on his shoulder? He was probably standing in front of Saria, so they wouldn’t be able to see her. But still, it had to be obvious, right?

“I’m simply reconnecting with an old friend,” he responded, and Four’s worry melted to away to show a sad smile on their face.

“I thought I was doing the same thing earlier…” Four spoke, and they took another step closer to Time, “Whatever or whoever you think you’re seeing… Time, they aren’t real.”

“What are you talking about?” Time asked, and soon he found himself getting angry. 

Four noticed, and outstretched a hand in a placating gesture. Hyrule seemed to notice that Time was getting angry as well.

“Time?”

He turned away from the two members of his group, instead, he turned back around to see Saria looking worried. 

“That’s what you go by now?” she asked, and when she looked up at him, he could see that wasn’t the only thing that was bugging her. Even Navi who was perched on his shoulder seemed to be worried as well. 

“What’s wrong Saria?”

“I… I think…” Saria kept drifting off, and soon she just stopped. 

Time placed a hand on Saria’s head, ruffling her hair. 

“They’re telling the truth… aren’t they.”

Saria nodded, and Time felt his heart drop. Navi floated in front of him for a second, then landed on Saria’s shoulder and chimed sorrowfully.

“It was nice to see you again, Link. But you need to wake-up.”

Once Navi finished speaking, the fog seemed to clear a bit, and a bright flash of light caused Time to flinch away and shield his eye with his arm. When he recovered from the shock, he found the area empty of the girl and fairy he had seen earlier. Falling to his knees, he rubbed at his eyes, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay, two of his teammates were behind him after all, it wouldn’t be right for the person they look up to to be seen crying like this. Soon, however, he felt the two approach him, both resting a hand on his shoulders as he calmed down.

“I’m… sorry that you had to see that,” he whispered.

“It’s not a big deal, Time. Everyone has moments like these,” Hyrule replied, and Time could see him smiling warmly back at him. “You’re allowed to be sad about this.”

Time merely nodded in understanding, and as he stayed there he thought about the two friends he had seen, however briefly a time it was. Though it was nothing more than an illusion, it was good to see both of them. He stood back up to face Four and Hyrule, and with one last glance where Saria and Navi once were, he left the clearing with them. They still had to wake the rest of their group up from their own illusions after all.


	3. "You Know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, but as the voice spoke more insistently, he found himself pushing past the brush to a secluded clearing. It seemed as though no one was there, but the rustling of bushes ahead of him revealed a familiar tall figure, cloaked in the same dress she had died in.
> 
> Warning(s): non-sexual but very non-consensual touching, panic attack near the end

He wasn’t sure what to expect really. When he saw everyone else stop and seem to gaze off to the side, he had assumed there were enemies and drew his sword, and then he heard someone call out his name. His actual name, not the one that he had been given to differentiate himself from the others. 

At first, he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, but as the voice spoke more insistently, he found himself pushing past the brush to a secluded clearing. It seemed as though no one was there, but the rustling of bushes ahead of him revealed a familiar tall figure, cloaked in the same dress she had died in. 

The Dark Sorceress Cia.

He stiffened, dropping into a defensive stance as she approached, yet she never ran or so even smiled in that overeager way she had before. She seemed so much more subdued, sad almost. In a way, it brought relief, and in another it caused him to tense up. 

She stopped a short distance in front of him and softly smiled.

“Hello Link, it’s been quite a long time, hasn’t it?” 

“It has.” 

Cia seemed to notice how tense he was, and her smile dropped as she sighed.

“I had hoped for this to go better. I recognize that I have done wrong and that by letting Ganon’s power corrupt me, I have ruined what could have been.”

_‘It never would have been’_ he thought to himself, tensing once again when Cia started walking closer.

She stopped just in front of him, tilting her head as she bit her bottom lip. 

“You really are scared of me, huh.” 

It wasn’t a question, and yet, he found himself wanting to scream out that _Yes, I’m terrified of you. Ever since you’ve died I’ve been scared to even try to get close to people, to even try and form a relationship like that._

He found himself flinching as she stepped forward again, reaching out to cup a hand on his face. She stroked her thumb over his cheek, in an effort to be comforting he thought, though all it managed to do was make his skin crawl under her touch.

He resisted the urge to smack her hand away, he was strong enough to deal with it. This shouldn’t bother him, this wouldn’t get to him, he could take it. And then the hand left his face. He stifled a relieved sigh and looked to see the sorceress a few paces to the side of him, just staring at him.

“You’ve changed, you know,” she spoke, softly, “You seem so much different than the war-torn hero that saved Hyrule.”

He chuckled, forcing it out to mask his discomfort.

“Is that supposed to be flattering?”

“I suppose,” she shrugged, and she smiled, “I think I like you better this way.”

He couldn’t help but glare at her. He could feel the way the words she spoke made him tense, causing his panic to rise however slightly. 

“We aren’t doing this again.”

“Oh, I know dear hero. Once was enough, and yet-“

The rustling of bushes behind him caused him to flinch, he turned, sword drawn, and watched as the familiar form of Time stepped into view. He didn’t drop his sword, he merely stepped back, away from Cia and Time to keep both in view. He refused to be tricked by her dark magic again.

“Warriors,” he spoke, and Warriors couldn’t help but to flinch at the name, “Whatever you see right now, it isn’t real. Trust me.”

Cia started laughing, putting Warriors on edge even more. The sorceress smiled at Time, then turned to Warriors with the same look.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not I’m real, now does it. After all, it’s still me.” 

She stepped closer to Time, and Warriors could only watch as she placed a hand on his shoulder. With a smirk, she pushed Time away from her, and the other moved as if he had indeed been pushed. She laughed again, and Time looked confused as he got up from the ground slowly. Warriors could feel panic, but more than that, he felt anger. He glared at Cia as he began to approach her, sword raised once again, as if to strike her down.

She merely smirked at the display, easily catching the descending blade between two fingers.

“How cute.”

His eyes widened, but he didn’t let up, instead pulling the blade away to try again. But it didn’t seem to make a difference, each swipe of the blade being blocked or just passing through her without leaving damage. It felt useless, he felt useless. 

She just laughed, slowly making her way closer to Warriors, a gleam in her eyes that just made him feel even more uneasy. His panic began to show in how he swung his sword, and as she got in his face, he saw another figure step out of the bushes where Time had. In a split second, a flash of light, and Cia was gone. 

Warriors saw Four and Hyrule step closer, say them speaking, but his heart was beating so loudly in his ears he couldn’t understand them. He crumpled to his knees, his chest felt constricted as he began to struggle to breathe. 

‘Cia was gone, she vanished. He should be stronger than this, this shouldn’t be getting to him.’ he thought, and as his thoughts continued to spiral, he saw Time sit in front of him.

Warriors couldn’t do much more than watch as the old man started signing, saying _“You need to breathe. Calm down and take deep breaths, copy me.”_

Warriors tried to do what he was told, Hylia did he try, and soon enough, he was no longer gasping for breath. He just about collapsed, falling towards the old man, who caught him before his head could make contact with the armor he wore. 

“You’re okay now. Whatever you saw, it can’t hurt you anymore.”

Warriors wanted to laugh at that or cry. At the moment he wasn’t sure which would be more appropriate, and he didn’t care much.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he heard what sounded like Hyrule speak. 

“Not particularly…” he replied and leaned more into the safety that Time provided. “Just… bad memories from before.”

The others seemed to understand, as they didn’t try to ask again. Instead, they sat quietly, a few moments to let the Captain recover. When he felt well enough to walk again, the four of them continued searching for the rest of their group.


	4. "You Can't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he entered the clearing, the tall and dark cloaked figure was enough to make him stumble to his knees.
> 
> “What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?”

He felt his heart leap into his throat. His breath halted as he registered the voice he heard. He whipped his head around, searching for the voice that was all too familiar. The laugh that accompanied it made his eyes water ever so slightly. He sprinted into the woods, fearing that he’d lose this chance. As he entered the clearing, the tall and dark cloaked figure was enough to make him stumble to his knees.

“What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?”

Twilight chuckled, though it was thick with emotion, choked off in a way that must have been obvious, especially with how she turned to him and knelt next to him, taking his hand in hers.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Link?” she asked, a smile on her face.

“I’ve been searching for a way to see you again, ever since you shattered the mirror… Why now?” he spoke, and with his other hand he wiped away the tears before they fell, hiding his relief, “Why would you show yourself now of all times?”

“Do I need a reason? Maybe I merely wanted to walk into the light for a while, see if I could find you.”

Twilight wasn’t sure if he should believe her, though he truly didn’t know what to believe. She came here, out of the blue, and finally, he could say everything he had wanted to say back then… and yet he didn’t know where to start.

“Hehehe, you look as though you want to say something,” she laughed, and Twilight could feel his face heating up in embarrassment, trying to get the words to form.

“I-- I can’t believe this is real,” he whispered, and yet, feeling her hand clutching his own, he wanted this to be real.

But then, he knew something had to be wrong. Ever since they entered the forest, ever since the thick fog obscured the group’s view, he felt uneasy. He didn’t want to be correct, that his senses the crystal strengthened were lying to him, because he couldn’t smell what he associated with her, with Midna.

There was no faint scent of Twili magic, no ancient-ness that came from the fused shadow, not even the hint of otherworldly-ness that he would smell when he went between the Light and Twilight realms. 

“Why wouldn’t this be real?” she asked, and as her hand touched his shoulder, rested on it with a slight weight, he closed his eyes.

“You left, shattered the mirror as you headed back into the Twilight Realm. You acted as though we would meet again… “ 

“And haven’t we? I’m here, correct?” she asked, and he opened his eyes to stare into hers, watching as her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed.

“‘Light and Shadow can’t mix.’ That was what you said,” he replied, placing a hand on top of hers, “I may not completely understand what you meant by that, but… I think you weren’t going to come back.”

Midna seemed surprised by this, withdrawing her hands as she stood up. She looked down at him, eyes narrowed, and he could feel a shiver run down his spine.

“So you weren’t fooled… that’s a shame,” she spoke, but her voice was different now, light and feathery yet anger and annoyance seeped into her words.

“Who are you?” Twilight asked, scrambling to his feet.

Midna laughed, and the fog grew denser, obscuring his view slightly. She didn’t reply, her laughter tapering off so she could watch Twilight as he fidgeted in place. She smiled, eyes widening.

“Well, maybe it doesn’t matter if you weren’t fooled. It seems the rest have grown attached to their illusions… their memories, rather.” 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, blood running cold at her words, “What have you done to them?”

She smiled wider, and Twilight shivered. 

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, _beast_.”

Suddenly, she was in front of him, and he flinched, taking a step back. She laughed, grabbing onto Twilight’s arm, digging sharp nails into his sleeve. He hissed in pain, but then she raised her other hand, flicking Twilight on the forehead, right in the center of the Twili marking. The world went black.

* * *

_ "Twi--” _

_ He was somewhere. It was… familiar? There was a beam of light, a small grassy hill. He was standing in the darkness, but he felt frightened. Fear gripped him, and looking around him, there was nothing there. And yet, he wanted out.  _

_ ”Twi-- lease!” _

_ He started running, trying to reach the light, but something was holding him back. He felt hands on his shoulders, weight on his legs. He fought it, trying to rid himself of the pressure. The weight increased, and he felt panic rising. He wanted to scream, he wanted out.  _

‘Let me out, I don’t want to be here, please, someone--’

_ There was a piercing laugh, coming from behind him. It was familiar, almost scarily so. He chanced a look behind him, and he saw him. Mask on, yet he could already see the blades in his hands, the way he shuffled towards Twilight. The unhinged laughter building as he approached. _

_ ”Link!” _

_ Twilight fought, breath quickening, and soon, he felt the weight leave him. The laughter got closer, and he ran. The hill got closer, and he felt relief as he stood below it, the warmth of it calming him. _

_ ”Come back to us, Pup.” _

And then there was light. 

Time was hovering over him, Warriors not far away with Four and Hyrule at his side. They were worried, asking what had happened, but Twilight found that he wasn’t completely sure himself. Carefully, slowly, he sat up.

“What about the others? Are they okay?”

“Calm down Pup, we’re the only ones here right now.”

“We need to find them,” Twilight spoke, and tried to stand up, only for Time to stop him.

“We will, but first, you need to relax. Rushing into things won’t help anyone.”

He knew the elder hero was right, he knew he was panicking and not thinking, but that thing-- Whatever it was-- had everyone else trapped. They were in danger. But Time still held onto him, grounding him, and he found that maybe this was a better idea. Time knew what he was doing, after all. 

And with a sigh, Twilight sat back down, finding himself slowly coming down from his panicked thoughts. 

Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a live-write on the Linked Universe discord. I might need to go back through this to double-check that everything is edited correctly, but I have other things to do atm. Feel free to let me know if things are misspelled or don't make sense. Hope you enjoyed ^u^


	5. "Sleep Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the voice call his name. He didn’t believe it at first, that melodious voice that plagued his dreams with memories of a place long gone. Then he heard a second voice, one that made him break into a run. Thoughts swirled through his mind, about how this was too good, too perfect, for someone like him. And as he broke through the treeline, as he took in the sight of two familiar figures sitting together, talking and smiling, he felt his throat close up as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter that I can think of, but please let me know if I need to add them.

He heard the voice call his name. He didn’t believe it at first, that melodious voice that plagued his dreams with memories of a place long gone. Then he heard a second voice, one that made him break into a run. Thoughts swirled through his mind, about how this was too good, too perfect, for someone like him. And as he broke through the treeline, as he took in the sight of two familiar figures sitting together, talking and smiling, he felt his throat close up as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Link! Don’t just stand there! Introduce me to your girlfriend,” the man, no, his uncle spoke, chuckles betraying the stern look on his face.

Legend walked forward, falling to his knees in front of them. He could hear the worry they both held, but all he could do was cover up his tears with smiles and laughter, trying to not show how he really felt.

“Uncle, this is Marin,” he spoke, Marin taking her place next to him, holding onto his hand.

“She seems like a fine young lady,” his uncle’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, “you both look happy together.”

Legend nodded, Marin, leaning against his shoulder. It was familiar to him, the action similar to what she had done back on the island. Now though, with only the sounds of the forest surrounding them rather than the waves that echoed on that distant island, it was almost too perfect.

“Link, it’s been so long,” she spoke, and Legend looked down to see her face, as radiant as it had been when he saw her last, “would you want to sing with me again? It’s perfectly fine if you say no, I just figured--”

“Marin,” he interrupted, a soft smile on his face, “I would love to sing with you again.”

She was beaming, standing back up to sit on the tree stump she had been sitting on before. Legend stood as well, taking the old Ocarina she had given him out of his pack, his uncle scooting back a bit to watch them both. When she cleared her throat, he brought the instrument to his lips, and they began.

_ “Sleepers wake, dreams will fade~ _

_ Although we hold fast. _

_ Was it real? What we saw?  _

_ I believe~ _

_ Lost in dreams, we sleep on~ _

_ Tossing and turning. _

_ Stay with me, by my side _

_ Never leave.~” _

He held the note, opening an eye to see her sitting there, back straight with small rays of sunlight shining down on her. He thought that she had never looked so perfect until now. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she continued the song.

_ “What if the worst comes? _

_ If someday this sweet reverie ends _

_ We too, our memories, for real _

_ Fade us by~” _

Her voice seemed to echo, the note carrying through the air. It was almost like the forest was holding its breath, in fact, he was pretty sure his uncle was doing that, with the way his eyes were closed as he listened. Legend took a deep breath as he began the last verse.

_ “Dream with me, by the sea _

_ We watch the waves crash. _

_ Hold my hand, think of me _

_ And I’ll fly~” _

He held the note for a while, the last lyric hanging in the air for a moment. He turned to see Marin looking into the distance, a confused yet concerned look on her face. Legend grew concerned, looking to see his uncle with a similar look on his face as the music faded. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, you did wonderfully,” Marin spoke, standing up and brushing off the imaginary dirt from her dress, “it’s just…”

“I’m so sorry, Link,” his uncle stood, placing a hand on Legend’s shoulder, “We didn’t know…“

“Didn’t know?” He felt the first signs of anxiety claw its way into his chest as his brow furrowed, “What are you talking about? What’s going on?”

“Link,” Marin approached him, a sad look in her eyes, tears welling up in her eyes, “I’m sorry, but you need to wake up now.”

“Wake up… no. No no no, you can’t do this to me,” Legend stepped back, frantically shaking his head, hands going up to clutch at his hair, fingers digging into his scalp, “Wasn’t once enough? Why do you need to torment me like this again? Haven’t I been through enough?!”

“Link, please, you’re hurting yourself. You need to relax.”

“This isn’t real! None of this is real! How can you tell me to calm down?!”

They looked hurt, Marin was crying now, but he couldn’t find a way to care at that moment. His mind was spiraling down, thoughts going back to the Wind Fish, Koholint, that  _ damned  _ jail cell where he watched his uncle die. It was too much, he needed to leave.  _ Now. _

He ignored their calls of his name, running from them and into the fog-covered woods, not caring where he ended up. He just needed to get out of there, away from the people he cared about to escape the pain that was sure to come. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. Soon, he was in another clearing, this one obscured by thick fog, and yet, he could see a tall figure standing in the middle of it. He didn’t recognize them, but he didn’t draw his sword, stepping closer to them to see just what was going on.

The first clue was the cape, pure white at first until getting closer showed the same symbol that was on the Hylian Shield. It had to be Sky, and yet, he couldn't tell what was going on, just that the taller hero was trembling where he stood, eyes wide and tear-filled. Legend looked around, trying to find what had scared the Chosen Hero so badly, but in this fog, he couldn’t find anything, let alone see the forest they were surrounded by. 

“Sky? You okay?”

The hero stiffened, slowly turning towards him, a look of horror crossing his face.

“Legend? You need to move, now!”

He jumped at the yell, the terror and fear in his friend’s voice making him tense. He drew his blade, only to feel something at his back. 

_ ‘An enemy?’ _

He ducked out of the way, getting closer to Sky and standing in front of him, sword raised as though to defend them both. He couldn’t see anything through this fog, couldn’t hear the footsteps or breaths of the foe that had been behind him. All he could hear was the panicked breathing of the hero behind him, putting him on edge more than he had been. 

And then he felt something grab him, dragging him through the fog, flipping him around to face Sky. He wanted to thrash, to fight the hold he was in, only to feel the slightest pressure of a sword at his throat, and the way that Sky had the Master Sword drawn, poised to fight had Legend wondering just what the other was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've posted this sooner since it's been done for a while. Can you believe that I forgot about this fic? Almost done though, and then I can finally say that I've completed a fic. I hope you enjoyed this ^u^ Next chapter will happen... at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. This is my first posted fic for this fandom, and I hope that it's a good start. I have a lot more planned as far as other fics for this fandom. Hope you stick around to see it. ^u^ All comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Lastly, here's my Tumblr-s and Twitter, follow me for inconsistent writing, occasional drawing, and very rare posting:  
> https://silverdragonms.tumblr.com/  
> https://silverdragon-imagines-blog.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SilverDragonMS


End file.
